Maudit paquet d'troub' !
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Sirius. Severus. Une moto au caractère fort trempé, qui ne peut s'empêcher de commenter les gestes du quotidien. Que demander de plus ? Avertissement : série de drabbles écrits en patois québécois.


**Titre** : Maudit paquet d'troub' !  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : NC-17, essentiellement pour descriptions crues et grossièretés  
**Genre** : Humour, Romance  
**Pairing** : Sirius/Severus  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR, mais la moto à moi :D  
**Commentaires** : Écrit pour Archea et Arcadiane, qui voulaient un Snack écrit en patois québécois. **Ceci est de l'humour !** Étant moi-même Québécoise, je peux vous assurer que ça n'a pas été créé dans une intention injurieuse, ni envers la langue française, ni envers le peuple québécois. Merci d'en tenir compte...

**********

**Maudit paquet d'troub' !**

Ouain, ça pârt mal.

En foutant l'camp du pays, ch'pensais que ch'pourrais m'trouver un proprio qu'y'aurait d'l'allure. Bin non, fallait que ch'tombe s'un'esti d'p'tit jeune qui'y connait rien !

C'bin ma chance, encore ! Checkez çâ, dans trois mois, j'vô t'êtr'bonn' pour la scrap, pleine de bosses pis d'scratchs partout. Dir' qu'j'avais été _designée_ a'ec d'la classe, moé !

Les jeunes, astheure ! On s'demand' bin s'qui leu' passe par'a tête ! Ça veut faire son p'tit frais, sauf que s'pas fichu de se t'nir comm'faut s'a selle pis ça sac' le camp à' moind' 'tite débarqu' de rien...

Sirius Black, franch'ment, t'es just'un maudit niaiseux !

*****

Ouain. Bin ça s'est pô arrangé, mon affaire.

Au moins, l'tit twit y'a fini par comprend' à quoi ça servâ, un guidon. Sauf que lô, évidamment, fallait qu'y s'débrouille pour faire d'l'esbrouff', comme tou'é p'tits jeunes qui prenn' â'route...

C'maudit'épais-là, y'a fait monter l'aut' lunetteux en avant ! _Come on_, câlisse ! Quand tu veux fair' monter que'qu'un en moto, tu t'débrouill' pour qu'y sache conduire avant d'le fout' au volant !! Y'a oublié son cerveau dans 'a boite à céréales, chu sûre !

En tout cas, c't'évident, ch'pouvais vraiment pô passer à côté d'_frencher_ l'arb' !

Maudite écorce à'marde... reste pognée d'in roues...

*****

C'é d'pire en pire, bâtard de viârge !

L'aut' tarla y'a décidé qu'y m'envoyait pô m'faire réparer, _y'é capab' de l'faire tu-seul_ ! Comme si'y connaissait quoi qu'ce soit en mécaniqu' ! Pis quand j'l'entends rire de même, ça m'rassure pô pantoute.

Pô pantoute !

Bon. Y'm'met en rout'. Chais pô s'y vô réussir à m'faire rouler, ch'tais pô mal magannée après sé niais'ries...

Heille !

HEILLE !

YO, MAUDIT MALADE ! CHU PÔ FAITE POUR VOLER, TABARNAK !!!

Osti'd'débile !!! Kessé qu't'a foutu à mon moteur !!!

R'FOUX-MOÉ TOUT T'SUITE À TERRE, CÂLISSE !!!

Non mais y'é malade dan'tête, ceul-là, esti !!!!

J'VEUX R'DESCEND' TOUT T'SUITE SAINT-SACRAMANT !!!!!!!!

*****

Ouain, bin c'proprio-là pis moé, on'é pô fait pour s'entend', çô cé clair ! Pis en plus de toutes sé niais'ries, ch'pense qu'yé gay.

Nenon, c'pas qu'yé gay, l'problème. Ça, j'm'en fout comm' d'l'an-quarante. L'problème, c'est que c't'un Gars Gay Plein D'Hormones Qu'Y'A Une Moto.

Pis la moto... bin cé moé.

Fake la nuit passée, y's'_parke_ dans z'une'rue, p'tit coin tranquill', rien d'bin dérangeant... Pis là, y'a l'aut' qu'y'_arsoud_. Ch'veux noirs, blanc comm' un cadav', l'air frustré dé z'ado en manque.

Chais pô trop c'qui sé passé. Sauf que l'Sirius, y'avait 'a poche directe su'mon guidon, en r'venant. Fake...

*****

Bon bin c'é définitif, y'é gay comm' un pinson.

Y'é r'tourné s'a rue a'ec l'aut' gars. Y d'vaient vraiment êt'e en manque, c'te coup-là, passk'y s'sont mis à s'embrasser, genre juste là, de même, drette devant moé. Ça pô pris d'temps qu'y'étaient tou'é deux assis su'mon siège, les fesses à l'air, pis ça forniquait comme dé lapins.

_Su'mon siège_ !

Heuârk.

Chais bin que c't'un ado pis qu'y fallait s'y attendre, sauf que... saint-cibouère de câlisse, mon siège, bordel ! Pis cé deux gars, hein. Fake cé deux fois plus de troub' à ramasser, après.

j'ai pô l'siège béni, moé…

... heuârk !

*****

Ouain, ch'commence à avoir des r'mords, là.

Mais d'l'aut' côté, j'ai beau êt' une moto, j'ai des sentiments pareil ! Pis à moment donné, ça va faire, de m'croûter l'siège de cochonn'ries d'gars !

Fake j'ai décidé qu'j'étais en grève pis que j'bougeais pu.

Sauf que là, Môôôsieur l'Proprio, y'a décidé que c'tait chais pu quel'fête important', genre leur rencont', pis y'a l'autre qui'y'a envoyé une Beugleuse ou chais pô comment y'appelle çô… bref.

Sont pu ensemble.

Moi, j'm'en tabarnakisse un tit-peu, s'pô d'mé z'affaires. Pis mon sièg'avant toute !

Sauf que là, y's'met à brailler su'mé pognées, s'pô bin bin mieux...

*****

Bon, ça va faire, le maudit niaisage ! Envoye, l'Proprio, embarque su' moé, là. On va aller te l'chercher, ton Roméo, pis on va s'assurer qu'y t'fasse pu d'peine. Passke là, franch'ment, si tu continues d'même, j'va finir par rouiller, c't'assuré.

Pis s'pô pour dire, tsé, mais cé pô mal plus compliqué d'remplacer un guidon qu'un siège.

Baaaôôôôôn ! S'pô trop tôt ! Y vous en a fallu, du temps, avant d'vous sauter d'ssus ! À peu près trois secondes ! Ça valait bin d'pleurer comm'un veau d'même, encore. Pis d'risquer d'massacrer mon guidon. Calvâsse.

Envoye, achève pis rembarqu', tu vô êt'e en r'tard pou'l'souper...

*****

Final'ment, s'pô pour dire, mais ch'pense que j'l'aime bin, mon p'tit jeune.

Bon, okay, c't'un maudit paquet d'troub' quand y veut.

Pis j'aime pô son lunetteux, y m'énarve.

J'aime pô trop non plus l'autre cadav' a'ec qui y fait des cochonn'ries, mais au moins, y les font pu su'mon siège.

C't'un bon p'tit gars… dan'l'fond bin creux... Y'a jus'une chose qui m'tape sé nerfs. C'est quand qu'y dit...

_- Whom did you get it from? _

_- This little baby? Weird Canadian guy. Heavy French accent. Really hard to understand. _

J'viens du QUÉBEC, câlvince ! Du QUÉBEC, pô du Canada ! S'pô dur à r'tenir !

**Fin**


End file.
